Ngyes and Woomy
'''Ngyes and Woomy '''is a TV show that aired on Nintendo Kids. Summary An Inkling Boy named Ngyes helps his sister, Woomy, deal with everyday problems. Characters Main *Ngyes - A 17-year old Inkling Boy who is very clever and teaches Woomy how to deal with the issues they have. He is also the narrator of every episode. *Woomy - A 14-year old Inkling Girl who is Ngyes's little sister. Ngyes declares her "small and very funny". Other Inklings and Octolings Adults and Elders (mentioned only) *Ngyes and Woomy's mother. *Ngyes and Woomy's father. *Quinton's mother. *Quinton's father. *Kaleigh's mother. *Kaleigh's father. *Ngyes and Woomy's Grandmother. *Ngyes and Woomy's Grandfather. *Ngyes's teacher. *Woomy's teacher. Kids and Teens *Quinton - Ngyes's best friend. *Ben - Quinton's older brother. His voice can be heard in "Look After Your Planet". *Vincent - Quinton's shy younger brother who is a friend of Woomy's. Once he begins to play, Vincent can be a lot of fun. *Kaleigh - Woomy's best friend. *Lauren - Kaleigh's older cousin. *Willa Morrison - Woomy's imaginary friend. *Macy - One of Woomy's friends and classmates. She is also friends with Woomy's friends and can be very clever. *Xavier - One is Woomy's friends who moved into the apartment in "I Spy with My Little Eyes", but was mean to Woomy in "I Am Extremely Absolutely Boiling". *Clarissa - One of Woomy's friends who is the new student in "My Best Best Bestest Friend". *Josh - Quinton's cousin, who Woomy and Kaleigh don't think he was his best friend, as seen in "But Quinton is Absolutely Ngyes's Best Friend". *Sayumi - One of Woomy's classmates who lives in Japan. Pets *Peanut - An Eevee who is the pet of Quinton. *Squeaks - A Pikachu who is the pet of Quinton. *Nibbles - A Pikachu who is a pet of Ngyes and Woomy. *Whiskers - A Pikachu who is the second pet of Ngyes and Woomy. Hence his name, Whiskers has whiskers. *Cody - A Dedenne who is looked after Ngyes and Woomy. Despite her name being that of a male's name, Cody is female. Ngyes and Woomy thought Cody was male until she had a litter of Dedennes in the episode, I Completely Know About Dedennes. *Jasper - A Skitty who is the pet of Ngyes and Woomy's grandparents and occasionally comes to stay with Ngyes and Woomy. Toys *Pixie - An Alolan Vulpix plush owned by Woomy. *Lilac - A Phanpy figurine owned by Woomy. *Froakie - A Froakie figurine owned by Woomy who is Willa Morrison's favorite toy. *The Spaceship - A class project that is Ngyes's first prize at school. *Poochyenas - A pair of Poochyena figurines that once made fun of the toy Phanpy's nose. *Misty - A rag doll owned by Woomy that is named after and resembles the Pokémon trainer of the same name. *Mary the Buneary - A Buneary plush owned by Woomy. *Mr. Teddiursa - A plush Teddiursa that used to be owned by Ngyes, but now owned by Woomy. Others *Bat Cat - Ngyes and Woomy's favorite comic book character that is a crossover between a Swoobat and a Torracat. It is a cultural reference to Batman. *Pirate Inkay - Ngyes and Woomy's favorite television show character. Episodes Season 1 *I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato *I Can Do Anything That's Everything All on my Own *I Am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed *But That is My Book *There is Only One Sun and That is Me! *We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Eevee *I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won *I Like My Tentacles Completely the Way they Are *I'm Really Ever So Not Well *I Am Hurrying I'm Almost Nearly Ready *BOO! Made You Jump! *The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World *It Wasn't Me! *It's a Secret *I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's And It's Just That... *I Do Not Ever, Never Want My Wobbly Tooth to Fall Out *Say Cheese *I'm Just Not Keen on Spinaraks *Snow is My Favorite and My Best *You Won't Like This Present as Much as I Do! *I Must Take Completely Everything *I Want to Play Music Too *I'm Far Too Extremely Busy *I Want to Be Much More Bigger Like You *My Little Town *But I Am a Totodile Season 2 *It is Absolutely and Completely Not Messy *I Spy with My Little Eyes *I am Extremely Magic *This is Actually My Party *How Many More Minutes? *I am Collecting a Collection *My Best Best Bestest Friend *Lucky, Lucky Me *I Just Love My Red Power Stripes *I Really Wonder What Plant I'm Growing *Ngyes is Broken! *I Will Be Especially, Very Careful *Yes I Am, No You're Not *I am Really, Really, Really Concentrating *Will You Please Stop Messing About? *I Completely Know About Dedennes *What if I Get Lost in the Middle of Nowhere? *Welcome to Woomyland *Please May I Have Some of Yours? *Can You Maybe Turn the Light On? *You Can Be My Friend *I Wish I Could Draw Exactly More Like You *I Will Not Ever Never Forget You, Nibbles *Never Ever Never Step on the Cracks *Look After Your Planet *Too Many Big Words Season 3 *I Really Absolutely Must Have Glasses *Thunder Completely Does Not Scare Me *I Slightly Want to Go Home *I Am Extremely Absolutely Boiling *I Can Train Your Eevee *Do Not Ever Never Let Go! *Our Shop Sells Everything *I Am Inventing A Usefullish Invention *But We Always Do It Like This *I Can't Stop Hiccupping *But I Am Completely Hearing and Also Listening *But I Don't Really Like This Present *I Can Dance Like A Dancer *HELP! I Really Mean It! *I Would Like To Actually Keep It *It's Raining, It's Pouring *I Am Goody the Good *It Is Very Special And Extremely Ancient *What Can I Wear For Splatoween? *But Quinton Is Absolutely Ngyes's Best Friend *I Am Making A Craze *But Where Completely Are We *I Really Really Need Actual Ice-Skates *I Wish I Could Do That, And Also That Too *I Am Going To Save A Pancham *I've Got Nobody To Play With Specials *How Many More Minutes Until Squidmas? *Everything is Different and Not The Same Outfits Ngyes and Woomy/Outfits Trivia *This show is based on Charlie and Lola and its book series, which were first released in the UK. *Ngyes, Woomy, Quinton, and Kaleigh are the only characters that change their outfits between episodes.